The present invention relates to the assembly of structures using modular components. More particularly, the invention concerns a method allowing the assembly of structures and objects using planar, interlocking components, by a single individual.
Known construction methods require two or more workers to lift, hold, and attach structural members. When enough workers are not present, either the work cannot continue, or only continue with risk of an accident.
Known methods of assembling structural sections include protrusions to retain assembled sections. Some known protrusions have to be soaked in liquid so that they can be forced into a cavity and then they dry out and expand to the shape of the cavity and they are glued in place. Others are barbed expandable protrusions that attach aluminum siding to wood. The pieces in these two examples cannot be disassembled and assembled again.